ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Angel (Buffy episode)
"Angel" is the seventh episode of season 1 of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was written by co-executive producer David Greenwalt and directed by Scott Brazil. The narrative follows Buffy Summers (Sarah Michelle Gellar), vampire slayer, coming to terms with her feelings for Angel (David Boreanaz), who is revealed to be a vampire cursed with a soul. However, Darla (Julie Benz) is playing a deadly game manipulating both Buffy and Angel to the Master's (Mark Metcalf) will. Synopsis The Master is displeased that Buffy Summers is killing his vampires, the latest victim being Zachary. Deeming Darla's request to deal with Buffy too personally motivated, the Master decides instead to send "The Three," a trio of warrior vampires, to take the Slayer out. The Three ambush Buffy on her way home from pre-fumigation night at the Bronze. Angel, whom Buffy at first suspects is the (only) one stalking her, shows up at a critical moment, but is wounded helping the Slayer break out of a dicey triple hold. Buffy abandons the fight and helps Angel run to her house, where she yells at him to get inside. With The Three safely on the other side of the door, Angel explains that a vampire can't enter someone's home unless invited in. Buffy recalls hearing that, but tells Angel she's never had to put it to the test before. As Angel removes his jacket and shirt so Buffy can dress his wound, the griffin tattoo on his back is revealed, and Buffy is visibly affected by both his beauty and his proximity. Buffy thanks Angel for his help and asks how he happened to be so close by. Angel, who actually had followed the Slayer from The Bronze, remains evasive, though pleasantly flirtatious. When Buffy's mother comes home from working late, Buffy flies to the front door to be sure Joyce is safe and that no vampires get in, then tries to coax her to go up to bed immediately. Angel foils Buffy's attempt to keep his presence a secret by putting his shirt and jacket back on and coming into the hall to meet Joyce. Buffy claims Angel is a college student tutoring her in history. Once the mildly skeptical Joyce goes upstairs, Buffy pretends to send Angel off, but instead sneaks him up to her bedroom. Angel says he doesn't want to get her into anymore trouble, but Buffy replies firmly that she doesn't want to "get him dead" — to which Angel makes no response. They discuss the room's one bed and Angel insists on taking the floor, whereupon Buffy sends him to the window to see whether the "fang gang" is still lurking so his back will be turned while she changes. Still trying to figure him out, Buffy asks why Angel, not being The Chosen One, elects to fight vampires. At his non-committal reply, she wonders what his family thinks of his career choice, then looks around at him when he says, "They're dead." "I'm sorry," Buffy replies, but the conversation is suddenly in murky waters. When she quietly asks if it was vampires that killed his family, he replies with apparent difficulty, "It was." Buffy further theorizes that hunting vampires is some kind of "vengeance gig" for him, but with a hint of desperation, Angel changes the subject. Buffy accepts the gambit and they settle down for the night in their respective spots. When the gang hears about the events the next morning, Xander Harris rather illogically protests that Angel is trying to seduce Buffy by saving her life and getting stabbed. Rupert Giles identifies the armored vampire trio and reassures everyone that The Three are no longer a threat, since they must offer their lives to the Master in penance for failing their mission. Back at the Hellmouth, the Master allows Darla to execute The Three, as an object lesson in the use of power for Colin, the Anointed One. Returning to the library later that day, Buffy begins weapons training. She is disappointed when Giles requires her to start with the quarterstaff rather than the "cool" crossbow, but easily defeats her Watcher staff-to-staff and progresses to crossbow training much sooner than he anticipates or wishes. Returning home, Buffy brings some supper for Angel, who has waited out the day in her room. Awkwardly attempting small-talk, Buffy asks Angel how he passed the time. Unobtrusively setting aside the food, Angel replies that he did "a little reading," a lot of thinking. Buffy notices her diary askew and, suddenly very agitated, begins to explain away entries that reveal her crush on Angel. Clearly amused, but also somewhat at a loss, Angel stops her and explains in turn that Buffy's mother moved the diary while straightening up; Angel swears he didn't read it. As Buffy takes a moment to deal with her embarrassment, Angel returns to his own agenda and confesses that he doesn't think he should be around her. Completely forgetting the diary incident, Buffy tries to deal with this new shock until it finally registers that Angel has also confessed that all he wants to do is to kiss her. Shocked again, Buffy barely listens as Angel continues to mutter miserably that he's older than she is and that he should go. Buffy looks at Angel with speculation and hope, and her sudden attention rivets his. They take that last half-step toward each other. Angel bends his head to Buffy's upturned face. At first hesitant and sweet, their kiss quickly grows heated and passionate. Suddenly, Angel pulls back with a snarl of distress, and when he turns back to her Buffy learns, due to his transformed face that Angel is a vampire. She screams in shock and Angel dives out the window, escaping into the darkness without another word. At Buffy's shriek, her mother rushes in and asks what happened, but Buffy glances out the window and says only that she "saw a shadow." Bringing her friends up to speed before school the next morning, Buffy wistfully wonders why Angel seems good to her. Emphatically, Giles insists there are no good vampires — a vampire, lacking a soul, is not even a person. Xander urges Buffy to slay Angel. Returning to his apartment, Angel becomes aware of an intruder, but seems little surprised to see the Master's favorite vampire, Darla. She taunts him, telling him humans will never accept him for who he is, but he replies that he is no longer accepted by vampires, either. Meanwhile, Giles researches Angel's history and notices the peculiarity that even though this vampire was previously well-known as the vicious killer Angelus, Angel apparently has shunned the company of other vampires since coming to America and, stranger yet, has completely stopped preying on humans. Meanwhile, deep in the Master's lair, Darla insists that she be allowed to kill Buffy. The Master concedes upon hearing Darla's diabolical plan to use Angel as her weapon. Later that evening in the library, Willow Rosenberg is having a hard time tutoring Buffy in the history of the Civil War, since they are both distracted by gloom over boys — Buffy because she doesn't want to slay Angel and Willow because she wants to attract Xander. Lurking in the stacks, Darla eavesdrops before going to Buffy's house, where she cons Joyce into inviting her in by claiming to be yet another study buddy of Buffy's. Prowling around Buffy's house himself, Angel hears Joyce's cry and rushes in just as Darla begins to drink from her. Daring him to drink too, Darla shoves the now unconscious Joyce into Angel's arms and escapes out the back door. Deeply tempted by Joyce's warm blood, Angel helplessly vamps, but resists the impulse to drink long enough to be discovered, in flagrant, by the returning Buffy. Horrified, frightened and furious to find Angel apparently feeding from her mother, Buffy literally throws him out of the house, then calls for an ambulance. At the hospital, Buffy, Giles, Willow and Xander try to help now anemic Joyce reconstruct events, and she says her last memory is of inviting Buffy's "study friend" inside. Buffy misunderstands, thinking Joyce means Angel rather than Darla. Leaving her mother in the care of friends and doctors, Buffy races to the library, takes the crossbow from the weapons locker, and storms out into the night. At Angel's apartment, Darla works him into a fury, telling him how easy it was to poison Buffy against him, exhorting him to kill or be killed. Meanwhile, Giles talks further with Joyce and learns enough to realize that it was Darla, not Angel, who bit Buffy's mom. With Xander and Willow in tow, he rushes to find Buffy to warn her of the trap. Alone in the dark, Buffy tracks Angel to the deserted Bronze and engages him in combat. Angel soon tackles and disarms Buffy, but she retrieves her weapon and fires before he can recover his balance. To Angel's surprise, the Slayer intentionally shoots wide and her bolt thunks into the wall beside his head. When she demands an explanation for his actions, particularly why he spared her but not her mom, Angel mockingly recounts highlights from his Angelus days. When the Slayer asks what changed, Angel more quietly tells her the story of the beautiful Gypsy girl he once ate, whose family cursed him in retribution. The Gypsies gave him a soul that would wrack him with guilt, eternally tormenting him for the evil he had wreaked during a century and more of unbridled vampirism. Angel doesn't try to justify himself, but the Slayer begins to understand that he is unique among vampires, and that this is what she had sensed from the beginning. When he denies biting Joyce, yet confesses wanting to, as well as wanting to kill Buffy herself, the Slayer lays aside her crossbow and slowly offers her throat to a now utterly motionless Angel. Suddenly, Darla emerges from the shadows and starts to taunt them, boasting to Buffy that she, Darla, was the vampire who turned Angel all those decades ago. When Buffy levels her crossbow, Darla pulls out a pair of handguns and fires. Hit, Angel crumples to the floor. Buffy dives for cover behind the bar and looses a bolt that hits Darla's chest but misses her heart. Hearing gunfire, Giles, Willow and Xander rush in and distract Darla, shouting to Buffy that it was Darla who bit Joyce, not Angel. As Darla gleefully blazes away, keeping the Slayer and her friends pinned down, the wounded Angel suddenly lunges toward the wall and yanks out the crossbow bolt that missed his head earlier. Looming up from behind, Angel stakes Darla through the heart with Buffy's bolt, dusting his maker in the witness of all. In their Hellmouth lair, Collin consoles the Master for his loss of Darla at Angel's hands. Once again at the Bronze, now post-fumigation, Willow, Xander and Buffy comment on how much, and how little, has changed since their last outing. Spying Angel across the crowded room, Buffy goes to thank him - and to tell him goodbye. Helpless in the heat of their burgeoning passion for one another, their banter trails to silence and they deeply kiss one last time. As she reluctantly pulls away, Buffy doesn't notice that the cross she's wearing - the one Angel gave her weeks ago at their very first meeting in the alley right out back - was severely scorching him, branding the skin of his chest all during their embrace. Angel, who neither vamped nor flinched as he slowly kissed the Slayer, faintly winces but never says a word as he watches her walk away. Continuity *The Master has begun training the Anointed One. *Buffy invites Angel into her house for the first time, an invitation she revokes temporarily due to a misunderstanding, but then restores it, only to revoke it later again in episode "Passion". *This episode reveals two consistent aspects of Buffyverse vampires; that they need an invitation to enter private residences and their lack of a soul. *Angel told Darla, "the last time I saw you, it was kimonos." The last time he saw her was in China, during The Boxer Rebellion ("Darla"). *Buffy found out that Angel is a vampire with a soul who was named Angelus (The One with the Angelic Face) and killed his own family when he first became a vampire. She also learned that he is 240 years old and has a tattoo on his right shoulder blade. *Giles stated that Angel had been a vampire "two hundred and forty years or so." His facts were fairly accurate since he was turned two hundred and forty-four years beforehand. *Darla was once romantically involved with Angel and she made him a vampire ('sired' him). *Darla dies (for the second of four times). This is the first kill we see Angel make onscreen although we later learn he has made others in the past. *Joyce meets Giles, Angel, and Darla for the first time. It's also her first interaction with Xander and Willow. *The first half of the episode contains heavy foreshadowing of Angel's true nature including Buffy not wanting to "get Angel dead" despite him already being so, references to Angel's age and Buffy giving Angel food. *The Master says "out of the mouths of babes" after a comment made by the Anointed One and in the season 6 episode "Two to Go," Xander repeats the line after a comment by Dawn, both of which relate to murder. *In the library, Willow talks to Buffy about what would happen if Angel and her had children, while Darla is listening in the dark. Actually, although it looks impossible after this episode (with Darla killed by Angel and the simple fact that vampires can't procreate), it is Darla who will have a child with Angel. *Season 7's "Beneath You" parallels this one. In this episode after Buffy finds out Angel is a vampire with a soul, they kiss and we see the cross Angel gave her searing his chest. In "Beneath You" after Buffy realizes Spike has a soul, he drapes his body on a large cross as it burns him. Angel tells her: "I wanted to kill you" and Spike uses the words "I dreamt of killing you". *Joyce becomes the first major character to be bitten by a vampire. *Angel being a vampire with a soul will be a major plot point for both Buffy and the spin-off show Angel where Angel moves to Los Angeles and works to find redemption there by fighting evil. In "Surprise" Angel loses his soul after a night of passion with Buffy, becoming Angelus again for the rest of season 2 before Willow restores his soul once more, an act that propels her into an interest in witchcraft. She later restores Angel's soul again in the Angel episode "Orpheus". *The gypsies cursing Angel with his soul is seen in "Becoming, Part One". *When Buffy call urgency for to rescue her mother, it foreshadow Joyce's death into Season Five. *In this episode, it was demonstrated that Buffy is not a good History student. Joyce talk with Giles on this fact. However, into Season Five, Buffy will be more studious on this disciplinary. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Collin *Darla *Rupert Giles *Xander Harris *The Master *Willow Rosenberg *Joyce Summers *Buffy Summers *The Three *Zachary Organizations and Titles *Order of Aurelius **The Three *Clan Kalderash *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Watcher Species *Human *Vampire Events *Fumigation Party Locations *Budapest, Hungary *Sunnydale, USA **Angel's apartment **The Church (Order of Aurelius) **The Bronze **Summers' residence **Sunnydale Memorial **Sunnydale High ***Sunnydale High School library Weapons and Objects *Buffy Summers' cross necklace *Crossbow *Pistol *Quaterstaff *Stake Death Count *One cockroach, squashed by Willow. *Zachary, dusted by Buffy Summers (off-screen). *The Three, dusted by Darla at the Church (Order of Aurelius). *Darla, dusted by Angel at The Bronze. Behind the Scenes Production *During the production of this episode, it took the makeup department 60 to 90 minutes to apply the vampire prosthetic on David Boreanaz."The Watcher's Guide, Volume One" *Angel's Hugo Boss duster is worth over $1,000. *Producer and writer Marti Noxon, who reportedly first thought the series was going to be a "failed TV show" after a "failed movie," had her original impression changed after watching this episode, particularly the scene Buffy offers her neck to Angel. *The episode, which first reveals the character Angel's true nature and origins, is written by David Greenwalt. Greenwalt would later be known for co-creating the spinoff focusing on Angel, as well as serving as executive producer for the show Moonlight, a show with a similar premise as the spinoff. Broadcast *"Angel" reached a Nielsen rating of 2.3 on its original airing."Nielsen Ratings for Buffy's First Season" Deleted Scenes *One exchange was cut: :Xander: "Love sucks. Ever since I was in grammar school, it's the same old dance...you dig someone, they dig someone else. And then that someone else digs someone else." :Willow: "That's the dance." :Xander: "I mean, I'm right for her. I'm the guy. I know it. She's so stupid! She's not stupid. But...it's too much. We're such good buds, I'm this close to her, and she doesn't have a clue how I feel. And wouldn't care if she did. It's killing me." exits and Willow stands alone for a moment :Willow: "Gee, what's that like?" Pop Culture References *Xander's line "fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly" is a line from the song "Can't help lovin' dat man" from the 1929 musical, Show Boat. *The Master says to Collin The Anointed One that "With great power comes great responsibility" shortly before ordering Darla kill The Three. The phrase is a quote taken from the origin story of Spider-Man, and was said by Peter Parker's Uncle Ben shortly before his death. Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *When Buffy and Angel are being chased by "The Three," one of the vampires manages to get his hand into Buffy's house as she's closing the door, despite not having an invitation to enter. This is inconsistent with the vampire barriers on people's homes in later episodes, where no part of a vampire can enter a home uninvited. (An alternate perspective is that the Three are so strong as vampires that they are able to force at least a hand through the protective barrier surrounding an individual's home. Seeing it this way makes The Three far scarier. It also explains why the Three did not force their way into the open door.) *In the final scene, in between the time that Buffy leaves Xander and Willow and the time when she talks to Angel, her hair and lipstick have changed. *When speaking of Angel, the Master uses fond language and actually says he "misses" Angel. However, in Angel season 3 flashbacks, it is shown that their first encounter was a violent one and nearly resulted in Angelus being killed on the spot. In a flashback in "Destiny," Angelus explains disdainfully that Darla's "precious Master called for her." These scenes do not engender the idea of any kind of fondness between the two. (An alternate perspective is that that, in "missing" Angel, the Master was referring to missing the destruction and terror Angel caused when he was Angelus.) *When Darla is spying on Willow and Buffy's conversation in the library, her reflection can be seen on the bookshelf next to her, despite the fact that vampires don't have reflections. *Angel mentions to Darla that the last time he had seen her, 'it was kimonos,' referring to their time in China during the Boxer Rebellion. However, kimonos are a form of Japanese traditional clothing which closely resemble, and are in fact based off of, the Chinese hanfu. It is possible that he simply got the two confused. Music *Sophie Zelmani - "I'll Remember You" (Plays while Buffy and Angel talk in The Bronze at the end of the episode.) *Walter Murphy - original score International Titles *'French:' Alias Angelus (aka Angelus) *'Finnish:' Tuhon enkeli (Angel of doom) *'German:' Angel - Blutige Küsse (Angel - Bloody Kisses) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Angel *'Spanish (Latin American and Spain):' Ángel (Angel) Other *This episode first aired on Sarah Michelle Gellar's twentieth birthday. *This episode is Angel-centric. *This episode is included in The Slayer Collection: Angel DVD. *This is the first episode to feature the show's opening prologue used to explain the Slayer mythology. *This is the first instance in the show in which a vampire kills another vampire. Darla is shown killing one of the Three for their failure to kill Buffy, while Angel kills Darla later on in the episode. Gallery Photos Buffy angel season one still.jpg 1x07 004.jpg 107Angel0563.jpg 107jangel.jpeg Advertisement Angel episode promo.jpg|"Destiny has brought them together... Tonight, evil will tear them apart." Angel episode promo2.jpg|"The event continues: Tonight, a dark Angel is revealed. The most dangerous romance on television." Quotes References External links * * Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 1) episodes Category:1997 American television episodes Category:Television episodes written by David Greenwalt